This study has been designed to evaluate the safety of T-1249 when given to humans, and to gather information about the ways T-1249 moves through the human body. This study will also test the effects of T-1249 on the amount of HIV in the body. This study will also attempt to determine the most effective safe dose of T-1249 by testing different doses of the study drug. There are five dosing groups in this study. Patients will receive either 6.25 mg (one a day), 12.5 mg (6.25 mg twice a day or 12.5 mg once a day) or 25 mg of T-1249 (12.5 mg twice a day or 25.0 mg once a day) given by shot. The dosing group assigned to the patient depends on when they enrolled. The study will allow people to take T-1249 for up to 14 days. "